


Mag7 Bingo 2013

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Banners & Icons, Bingo, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the 2013 <a href="http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/">Mag7Daybook</a> Bingo Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mag7 Bingo 2013

The original card:

The fills, in order:

Sometimes... | Roses... | Another year... | Sponge bath | He's an embarrassment...  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
Ether | Spectacles | Golf | Mint juleps | Knife throwing  
|  |  |  |   
Seal of... | Who are | Wild Card | Stripey fabric | Maude's parasol  
|  |  |  |   
Present... | Ancient... | Religious... | Phobias | Traveling...  
|  |  |  |   
Smoking | Outside... | Dumplings | Alcohol... | Weather the storm  
|  |  |  |   
  
There was one extra fill for traveling entertainers:  


 

The fill for 'He's an embarrassment to us all' was a little too big for an icon.

  
(Sometimes Buck buys t-shirts for his friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the wonk formatting. I wasn't sure how to submit icons as a bingo fill. 
> 
> There are more (properly formatted) icons available on my [LJ](http://slavelabour.livejournal.com/) and [DW](http://van.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to use at will.


End file.
